


Animal

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Animal

Title: Animal  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #68: Animagus  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Fluffity, fluff, fluff.

  
~

Animal

~

“You mean you’re not one either?” Harry’s mouth fell open. “After the ferret incident I was sure that you’d--”

“What? Turn into a ferret and run away every time the mood struck?” Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“What about you?” Draco asked, smirking. “Even Weasley is an Animagus. I am surprised at Granger’s, though. I had her figured for a bloodhound, not a hare.”

Harry snickered. “Yeah, she was surprised, too. And I dunno--” Running a finger over Draco’s bare stomach, Harry smiled when the muscles contracted. “I reckon I’m enough of an animal in bed.”

~


End file.
